Mistakes Becomes Blessings
by vampirember
Summary: Elena, a girl whose never lived suddenly gets a life change when she meets the town's fellow bad boy Damon Salvatore. With her rebel streak itching to break through, how will Elena deal with all of life's major curve balls being thrown at her? After all, when the world is coming down around you, do you fall with it or grow from it? A blessing has many faces.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, just the plot**

Chapter One:

Elena walked up the steps to her two story home in Globe. She walked slowly because on the other side of the door was her step-mother and she knew she was in trouble. Her step-mother, Jenna, was very strict and had met her father, John, online. Elena didn't like living with John and Jenna but her mom lived in another state with her new husband, Grayson. Elena opened the front door and tried to close it softly so she could sneak up to her room but the door slipped and slammed. She cursed under her breath as she heard the voice she's been waiting for.

"Elena? Is that you?" asked Jenna from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me" she said with surrender in her voice. She walked towards the kitchen, getting ready for another round of lectures. When she got into the kitchen she saw Jenna opening the fridge to get the ingredients for hamburger helper. She sat down by the island and waited for Jenna to start speaking.

"Where were you?" Jenna asked as she turned around with milk and butter in her hands. She looked pissed as she measured the ingredients to put in the skillet.

"I went to Caroline's after school. We were just doing homework."

"I don't like you being around her and I've already told you this" Jenna said. She turned around and placed her hands on the island in front of Elena. "Your father is not here so I'm responsible for you. That means you do as I say." Elena stared at her, the emotion of rage beginning to rise within her. All she did was go to a friend's house for one hour. She came back before five. She didn't see anything wrong with trying to have friends and have a life. Apparently that was Jenna's plan, to keep Elena from having a life because all Elena was allowed to do was go to school and come home.

"I'm seventeen years old. I think I can be responsible for myself. Caroline is my best friend and she has been since way before you came into our lives. You cannot tell me who I can hang out with. Now I'm going to my room, call me when dinner is done." She got down off her stool and stormed out of the kitchen leaving Jenna speechless. Elena has never stood up to Jenna but she just was tired of getting lectured for little things that she shouldn't be in trouble for. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room, slammed her door and smiled. It felt so good to speak her mind, especially to Jenna who has been beyond irritating to her. John is rarely home because of his job so she is always bossing Elena around. Elena threw her bag on her bed and dug out her homework that she didn't finish at Caroline's. She went to her desk and sat down. As she started on math, her back pocket started vibrating. She pulled it out and saw that it was Caroline so she answered. "Hello"

"OMG guess what! I'll tell you. This hot guy I met today is throwing a party this Friday. You have to go with me, he has a brother so you won't be alone. Please!" Caroline loved parties and always went to them. Elena has never been to one and really didn't want to get in trouble but she needed to get out. She needed to be a teenager. In fifteenth days she'll be eighteen.

"Well I guess one party won't hurt" she said with a smile on her face just in time to hear the squealing on the other end. Caroline was surprised to hear her best friend say yes. She was expecting to end up begging for the next four days. Elena laughed and hung up her phone, trying to figure out how she was going to go to the party. Jenna would not allow it so she had to sneak out, preferably at night. It was Monday so she had some time to plan her prison break. She looked around her room, it had white walls with no posters cause Jenna didn't like posters. Her bed was made cause if it wasn't Jenna would have a fit. A desk sat in the corner and a TV in front of her bed which ticked off Jenna but she begged her dad to let her have it. It was the only TV in the house. Jenna believed that TV rotted the brain. Well Elena loved watching TV, it was something to connect her to the outside world. She finished her homework and started to put it back in her bag.

"Elena, dinner is done. You have five minutes to get down here." Elena turned towards the door. She hated being rushed, she liked taking her time to do things but when Jenna was around, everything she did was timed. She walked out of her room and down the stairs towards the smell of cheese and hamburger. Jenna had set the table and carried the food over. She sat down and stared at her watch counting the minutes waiting for Elena to get to the table. Five minutes were up and she was about to yell for Elena when Elena walked through the kitchen to her seat. Elena always waited for the last second just to irritate Jenna. They sat in silence and ate. Elena kept her eyes on her plate while Jenna looked up from her plate at Elena every once in a while. Jenna put her fork down and decided to try to talk to .

"So how was school?" Elena looked up and saw Jenna staring at her.

"It was like any other day, I guess" she said. She looked back down to her plate hoping Jenna would just leave her alone. Well she didn't get what she wanted, Jenna folded her hands on the table and prepared to talk.

"Well your father called today and said that since you don't have school Thursday and Friday that he would like for you and I to drive to the city and spend the weekend with him, there's a party he wants us to go to. I think it's a great idea and we'll leave Thursday morning so please be packed up by Wednesday night." With that said Jenna got up from the table and went to the sink. Elena sat there thinking, she didn't want to go but she did think Jenna should go. It would give her the ability to go to the party but she doubt that Jenna would let her stay home by herself.

"I don't want to go with you to see dad. I could stay home or I could stay with my cousin, Tyler. Plus I'm sure you want alone time with my dad so I should definitely stay." Elena waited to see Jenna's reaction to what she said. She knew Jenna would agree to it after she said the alone time. She's been trying to get alone time with John but also keep Elena in check, which is impossible. She knew Elena would be fine with Tyler but wasn't sure if she should agree to it. Elena stood at the table waiting for Jenna to say something. "I could also use some more study time and you know I'm not gonna get that if I go to the party with you and dad."

"Fine, you can stay. I'll call Tyler and let him know that you'll be there on Wednesday cause I need to do some errands. I'll also let your father know." Jenna started doing the dishes as Elena said thank you and went back to her room. She closed her door and grabbed her pajamas, heading towards the adjoining bathroom to take a shower. When she got out, dressed and ready for bed, she grabbed her phone and saw that she had a missed call from her mom, Miranda. She pressed send and heard ringing. On the fifth ring she heard her mom say hello.

"Hey mom, you called while I was in the shower." She sat on her bed as her mom started to talk.

"Elena, I have great news." Elena smiled hearing her mom be so excited to tell her something. She loved hearing her mom so happy and knew that Grayson was the reason of her happiness. They were such a great couple and Elena would've loved living with them but it was her senior year and she didn't want to leave her friends. Her mom was sad to leave her there but she understood and let Elena stay. Elena talked to her mom all the time on the phone and Facebook, sometimes they Skyped. She also talked to Grayson. He always found a way to make her laugh.

"What is it mom?"

"Grayson and I are coming back to live in Arizona!" It took Elena a minute for what her mom said to settle in. Her mom hated living here and that's why after she married Grayson, she left to live with him in Colorado. There had to be a very good reason why her mom was coming back. "There's more Sweetie, I'm also pregnant!" Elena gasped and dropped her phone. She was seventeen, how could her mom be pregnant. "Hello? Sweetie, you still there?" Elena looked down at the floor where her phone was and picked it up.

"Yeah I'm here" she said as she got up and started to walk around, getting really nervous.

"Good, I thought I lost you there. I know it's a big surprise since I'm like thirty-six but I'm really excited and I hope you'll be happy with me about this. Elena, don't be mad or upset about this please. Grayson and I are moving to Mesa so we'll be closer to you and you can be with me during the pregnancy and with the baby afterwards. I want you to know your little brother or sister and I know being in another state would probably keep you away. So what do you think?"

"It's good to hear that your eggs haven't expired" Elena laughed thankful for their easy going mother daughter relationship. She was also thankful for the invention of phones because if her mother showed up on her doorstep with this news, Elena was sure her reaction would send her soon to be brother or sister into an early arrival.

"Har har, Elena" said Miranda with sarcasm but it was evident that it was said with a smile on her face. That was the good thing about their relationship, they could joke around with things like this. It was also to Elena's advantage cause Miranda didn't know that she was hiding her anger and just pushing it to the side.

"You know I'm happy for you mom but I'm still number one."  
"You may be number one but you won't be the baby anymore" she said with a loving, teasing tone. "We're moving to a three bedroom house so maybe you could live with us" Elena didn't know what to say.

"I'll think about it, ok mom?"

"Ok Sweetie, I'll talk to you later. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too mom. Bye." She hung up the phone and went to her bedside table and hooked it up to the charger. She pulled back the covers on her bed and crawled in. She didn't want her mom to be pregnant, how the hell could she just go off and get pregnant?! But she wouldn't tell her cause she didn't want to hurt her, she could never do such a thing. What is she gonna do? She let her thoughts float in her head as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tuesday and Wednesday went by fast for Elena. She went to school and then home so that she wouldn't irritate Jenna and risk changing her mind. Elena had her bag packed ready to go to Tyler's. He was suppose to pick her up thirty minutes ago. Jenna had left early to get more time with her husband. Elena heard a car pull into her drive way. She looked out the window and saw Tyler and a girl. She grabbed her bag and walked outside, making sure she locked the door.  
"Hey Elena, you ready?" She nodded at Tyler and watched the girl elbow him in the rib. "Oh sorry. Elena this is Bonnie, my girlfriend." Bonnie smiled and shook Elena's hand.  
"Nice to finally meet you, Elena"  
"You too" They all got into Tyler's car. Elena watched the couple in the front seat. Tyler turned on the radio and put his arm around Bonnie. Bonnie was small with dark brown hair and light brown skin. Elena thought she was beautiful. She stayed quiet and listened to the music that was playing. They passed house after house until they pulled up in front of a white one. She has never to been to Tyler's house before. It looked fairly new and it was very big. They all walked into the house and Tyler showed Elena the guest room where she would stay at. Tyler was about to leave when Elena spoke. "Tyler, I wanted to ask you a question."  
"Yeah sure"  
"I was wondering if I could go to a party on Friday night and stay the night at my friend, Caroline's house?" She was watching his reaction, hoping he would say yes. He knew that if he didn't say yes, she would go anyway.  
"Yeah sure, but don't do anything stupid OK?"

"I won't. Thanks so much Tyler. This means a lot to me" she hugged him and he hugged her back. He knew she didn't have much of a life since her dad married Jenna, which was when she was seven years old. He stepped back and smiled before he left the room. She was so glad he said yes. Her phone started ringing, she picked it up and smiled when she saw Caroline's face. "Hey, I was about to call you."  
"I just called to make sure you had something to wear to the PARTY!" Elena laughed and walked towards her suitcase. She opened it up and searched for something decent to wear for the party.  
"Nope, I don't have anything. Maybe I could borrow something of yours when I go to your house Friday." She smiled knowing her friend would be excited to hear she was staying with her for the party. Caroline also likes to dress up Elena. "I talked to Tyler and he's gonna let me stay at your house Friday night and let me go to the party."  
"That's AWESOME! Elena we're gonna have so much fun. I talked to the guy that invited us and he said he talked to his brother so his brother is gonna be your date for the party. How cool is that?" Elena started to get nervous. She's never met this guy, what if he doesn't like her and leaves her at the begginning of the party. Caroline would be with her guy which means she'll be all by herself. She would know no one there. Did she really want to go to the party? UGH what was she thinking, of course she did. "Very cool. I'll be over at three tomorrow, ok?"  
"Okay, see you then. Bye." Before Elena could say bye, Caroline hung up. She looked at her phone laughing. She must of been busy, she thought. She shut her phone and put it down. What was she suppose to do while she waited for Friday to come.

"So I got the booze and did I tell you we're having the party here?" Stefen looked over at his brother waiting for an answer. Damon seemed to be in another place and Stefen didn't blame him since he was there because of his ex, Katherine. Damon and Katherine were together for two years but then she started to cheat on Damon with a guy named Mason Lockwood. One day Damon went to Katherine's and used his spare key. He was gonna surprise her before she got home from work but when he went to her bedroom he saw his girlfriend riding another man. The worse part was they didn't even hear him and was going at it like bunnies until she screamed and rolled off. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest so pissed off. Mason saw him first and jumped off the bed so fast he forgot the sheet. Katherine was speechless and didn't even get a chance to speak because Damon stormed out and went to the nearest bar. That was two weeks ago and Stefen was starting to worry about his brother. He knew Damon was upset but he needed to move on and Stefen was hoping this party would give him a nudge. He set Damon up with this girl that was friends with the girl he's going with. He knew Damon wouldn't be happy about it so he didn't tell him, until now. "Damon? Hey, did you hear me?" Damon looked up and nodded.  
"Yes, we're having the party here. That's fine with me. I don't care." He looked down again and stared at the floor. After he mumbled "I need a drink" he stood up and went to the liquor cabinet. He grabbed his brandy and sat back down. After a couple swigs, he looked up at his brother. "Anything else?" Stefen looked at him.  
"Well I got you a date for the party. She's friends with my date and I heard she's a beauty." Stefen smiled until Damon's head snap up, then the smile left and he just stood there.  
"You've never met her, you don't know her. I'm not doing this Stefen. This is the fourth party that you've made just so I can meet someone. I'm fed up with it, I'll go to this one and be nice to this date you've got me but if I find out that you come up with another plan to get me to a party, I will throw your things out my door and you will have to live with dad for the rest of your high school years. Am I clear?" Damon glared at Stefen as he nodded, afraid to say anything while he was mad. He didn't want to live with his dad. Damon's and Stefen's mom died a year ago after Damon turned twenty one. Their dad didn't take the death very well so Stefen moved in with Damon so that he could finish high school. Stefen was a senior now and planned on going to college so he planned on living with Damon and he didn't want to ruin that. Stefen left his brother to be by himself. He still had things to do for the party and he only had four hours to do it. Damon went upstairs to take a shower before his house was invaded by horny teenagers. His house was the town's so called mansion. He used to have a decent apartment but when his grandparents died, they left him all their money and their house. He was their favorite grandson so he got mostly everything but Stefen did get some like his grandfather's boat and some of his grandmother's recipes. Stefen liked to cook and wanted to be a chef and his grandmother knew that and supported it like Stefen's mom did. His father and grandfather wanted Damon and Stefen to go into the business and marry into the rich and have more sons to keep the business going. Damon worked for his father by filing papers at his office. He didn't really like to piss off his father so he agreed to work there but Damon also had a second job. No one really knew, his brother thinks he goes out and has meaningless sex with girls to get his anger out but really he goes to the bar and plays piano for people. He has millions of dollars so it's not like he needs the money. Playing the piano just helps him relax and when he sees the people smiling around him, it makes him feel like he used to when he played for his mom. He missed her so much but he didn't talk about it with anyone, not even Katherine. She used to be the sweet girl that he thought he would marry one day. After he saw her with Mason, she walked to the bar and told him that she didn't love him and that her father just wanted them to be together so that she could take his wealth. She said she wasn't sorry for what she did and that she was gonna break up with him that night. He never looked at her and just ignored her when she said bye and didn't look up to see her leave. His heart broke because he had really fallen for her and he promised himself in that bar that day that he will never fall for another girl again.  
After his shower, he dressed in a black button shirt that fitted his upper body perfectly and a pair of blue jeans. He towel dried his hair making it fluffy and just combed it to the side. He thought why not impress the girl, if he charmed her enough he might be able toget her his bedroom. That's the only thing he does with Stefen's parties, is takes his dates, then has sex with them and sends them out the door. He tried telling Stefen that he didn't want a relationship but of course his brother didn't listen so he tried to have fun with the girls Stefen picked. They all have been girls who like the idea of being with a rich guy and they all knew he was great in bed so they all look forward to that. He walked down the stairs passed people who were setting up for music and the people with the food and the drinks. In two hours people would start showing up and he would see the next victim of his night. Can't wait he thought as he sat on his couch and started to flip through channels.

Elena stood in the doorway of Caroline's walk in closet just watching Caroline. She was going through clothes trying to find Elena an outfit. Elena didn't want to show too much skin so the first have of the outfits Caroline picked, she said no. Caroline held up a black tank with a skirt that wasn't long but not too short. Elena thought it was perfect but she didn't like skirts. "I don't like skirts Caroline."  
"It's just for one night, Elena. You'll be fine, plus it's easy access." Elena looked at her confused. Elena was a virgin and she thought Caroline knew that since they were best friends. She knew Caroline wasn't a virgin.

"Caroline, I'm still a virgin." Caroline stared at her for what felt like forever.  
"Are you serious? I've set you up with tons of hot guys, what did you do with them?" She was starting to raise her voice which made Elena nervous.  
"We made out but never got further than that. I thought you knew." She started to get nervous watching Caroline.

"Well now's your chance to lose it so wear the skirt." She turned and picked up the outfit and threw it at Elena. Then she walked out of the closet to let her get dressed. Elena just stood there, stunned. It wouldn't hurt for her to wear it one night and it'll probably help get her date's attention so that she won't be lonely tonight. After making up her mind she started to undress and put the clothes, Caroline picked, on. When she was done she looked in the mirror. The shirt clung to her curve making her boobs look bigger. The skirt hugged her hips but flowed around her legs. She pulled her hair out of her pony tail and combed it out. Looking at her reflection, she looked great. She left her hair down and walked out of the closet. Caroline looked up from her magazine. She looked Elena up and down and smiled big. The smile disappeared as she saw her shoes.  
"You decided to wear those when I have beautiful black high heels in there." Caroline walked back into her closet and grabbed the heels that Elena tried to hide. She came back out and pointed at the old brown flats that Elena was wearing. "Off now!" Elena didn't want to argue so she slid her feet out. Caroline threw the heels on the floor in front of her and gave her a stern look. She slid her feet in the heels and practiced walked to the mirror. She loved heels but she was gonna be on her feet all night. It looked good with her outfit.  
"Okay I'll wear the heels but there better be a seat at this party."  
"Girl, I bet you'll get a whole bed." Caroline winked at her. That made Elena more nervous. They walked out of Caroline's bedroom and into the living room. Caroline grabbed her keys and purse and they were out the door.

There were over two hundred people in Damon's house and he did not like it. He was in his room now, trying to get away from all the drunk teenagers. They were everywhere, couples shoving their tongues down each others throats, girls dancing crazy, guys smoking in the kitchen and his brother was trying to calm it down but was failing really bad. Damon used to have fun at these kind of parties but he just didn't feel like it this time. He watched a lot of girls trying to decide which one he wanted to take up to his room but didn't see a good one. Stefen told him he had a date but she still hasn't arrived. He laid down on his bed and put his arms under his head. He started to drift to sleep.

"Carolin, you said you knew where this house was." Elena was starting to get bored and irritated. They went down a road thinking it led to the house but it just led them being lost. The party started three hours ago and Elena was getting pretty tired. Caroline kept changing stations but there was nothing on worth listening to. "Why don't you call Stefen and ask for directions." Elena stared at Caroline until she blew out a sigh and picked up her phone. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.  
"Hey Stefen. Yes I'm on my way. That's actually why I called you, I'm um kinda lost. Well in some type of woods. I don't know which road I took. No, I'm with Elena. Okay we'll wait." Caroline put her phone down and turned towards Elena. "He's getting Damon to pick us up. He says that the party is out of control and Damon knows the woods better." Elena stared at her for a moment.  
"Does this mean we'll be spending the night at their house?" Caroline looked up, smiled and nodded. She turned towards the window to look out in the night. The moon lit up the tops of the trees as Elena's eyes slowly closed. It was about twenty minutes later when Damon found them. He tapped on Elena's window, waking her up. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes. He smirked and opened her door.

"Hi ladies. Caroline if you hop in the back, I'll drive you guys to the house." Caroline nodded and Damon shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. Caroline hopped into the back and Damon got in, started the car and then pressed his foot on the gas. Elena felt her stomach jolt as the car picked up speed. Damon was an excellent driver and he liked speed. They were at the house in five minutes and the party was still out of control.


End file.
